Un rêve pour une vie
by Narae
Summary: Petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Règle : HP/SalazarSerpentard.


**Bonjour à tous, voici un OS qui est ma participation au concours proposé par l'excellente Jelyel (dont je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire les écrits!). Le but étant d'écrire une histoire mettant en scène Harry Potter et Salazar Serpentard. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit texte. Qui pourrait d'ailleurs peut-être avoir une suite, qui sait ?**

 **Je** **m'** **excuse** **d'** **avance pour les fautes qui pourraient rester !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Naraé**

 **Un rêve pour une vie** , par Naraé.

Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il faisait ces rêves étranges. Au début, ce n'était que de simples sensations. Comme quelque chose qui n'était pas tout à fait à sa place mais sans trop savoir quoi. Puis les rêves ont commencé à devenir plus précis, des images, des sons, des couleurs. Et toujours, ce réveil en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Ce matin ne faisait pas exception.

Lorsque Harry se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, son cœur battait à tout rompre et les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues. Cette fois le rêve c'était fait plus précis. Une autre époque, un temps révolu où les dames portaient de grandes robes et où l'on pouvait croiser des chevaliers en armures. La communauté de sorciers était bien réduite en ce temps. D'autant plus que la chasse aux sorcières faisait rage, et qu'il était important pour les sorciers de rester cacher aux yeux des moldus.

Mais il y avait un endroit, un refuge pour les plus jeunes. Un endroit fait pour apprendre qui avait ouvert ses portes depuis peu de temps. Poudlard. Un magnifique château qui représentait le temple du savoir. « Cela n'a pas tellement changé », songeait Harry. Cette fois le rêve avait débuté au bord du lac noir. Harry était assis dans l'herbe, un livre ouvert sur les genoux tandis que les faibles rayons du soleil lui réchauffait le visage. Une légère brise faisait lentement voler les mèches de ces cheveux devant ses yeux. Soudain, un sentiment d'horreur croissant le prenait aux tripes. Il se levait d'un bond, abandonnant son livre sur le rivage. Puis le voilà en train de courir dans les couloirs, priant pour arriver à temps. Les couloirs lui semblaient interminables, et l'effort faisait perler des gouttes de sueur qui coulait le long de son dos et sur ses tempes.

Et puis, plus rien, le voilà assis dans son lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Les quelques rayons de lune visibles dans la nuit noire indiquaient l'heure encore très matinale. Après avoir essuyé du revers de sa manche les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, Harry se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le miroir lui renvoyait son pâle reflet aux yeux cernés. Difficile de dormir quand chaque nuit est ponctuée de rêves étranges et inquiétants.

* * *

Chaque jour, il fuyait le regard de ses amis. Cela fait quelque temps que les rêves ont commencé et des cernes commencent à apparaître sur ses joues. Ce matin il commence par le cours de Métamorphose. Il se demande s'il aura la force de se concentrer sur les exercices.

* * *

Le rêve était plus précis cette fois encore. Il y avait un homme. La trentaine, il dépassait Harry de presque 10 centimètres. De longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses insondables yeux gris semblaient lire jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme. Lorsque Harry se trouvait près de lui, une incroyable tendresse lui serrait le cœur pour cet homme. Il avait envie de se trouver enveloppé dans ses bras, qui lui ferait un refuge contre le reste du monde. Sans même savoir comment, il connaissait la force de son étreinte et l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Il se revoyait assis entre les bras de cet homme dans un confortable canapé. Le feu qui réchauffait la pièce jetait des lueurs orangées sur le livre qu'ils lisaient à deux. D'autres fois, il se voyait arpenter les serres de Poudlard, sa main glissée dans celle de l'homme plus grand.

Mais le rêve finissait toujours par changer. Une impression de panique paralysait ses membres et faisait battre plus vite son cœur. Il fallait courir, vite, encore plus vite ! Il n'allait jamais arriver à temps. Mais arriver où ? Et pourquoi ? Seule cette sensation de danger imminente était présente dans son esprit. Et l'homme, où était-il ? Était-ce vers lui qu'il courait ainsi ? Il ne savait pas, mais cette horreur grandissante dans sa poitrine lui intimait de courir plus vite. Alors il courait. Dans les couloirs sans fin, sans jamais trouver le bon chemin. Puis une porte se dessinait devant ses yeux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il tendait les mains vers elle.

Et d'un bond, Harry fut assis sur son lit. Il avait une fois encore été éjecté de son rêve. La sensation de danger imminent et d'horreur croissante lui serrait toujours la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et venaient mouiller le haut de son tee-shirt. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que sa respiration ne retourne à la normale. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il glissa les pieds dans ses chaussons, enfila un pull par-dessus son pyjama et récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle. Une ballade dans les couloirs du château lui éclaircirait peut-être l'esprit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il est enfin temps de retourner au dortoir, de se glisser sous la douche pour faire comme s'il venait de se lever. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec les autres garçons de son année, le silence règne en maître. Personne n'est encore levé. Parfait, pense-t-il. Pas de question sur son escapade matinale.

* * *

Chaque nuit, le rêve semblait se faire plus précis. Des fragments de vie lui apparaissaient, toujours plus clair, toujours plus vivant. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un souvenir. Tout semblait si réel ! La neige qui tourbillonne par la fenêtre alors qu'il lit, blottit dans un plaid vert sur le fauteuil alors que l'homme est à la table, penché sur des parchemins. La chaleur du corps plus grand contre son dos alors qu'il s'endort bercé par des bras aimant. Les longues ballades en forêt pour remplir leurs besaces des meilleurs ingrédients de potion. Un sourire tendre et des lèvres fines qui déposent de doux baisers sur les siennes.

Comme une malédiction, ce rêve si tendre et agréable se transforme à chaque fois en cauchemar. Cette sensation oppressante qui lui tord les entrailles et qui le fait tourner la tête. Et cette course à perdre haleine qui est sans fin. Les couloirs du château qui se succèdent, les escaliers dans lesquels ses pieds dérapent manquant s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas. Cette fois, sa main se pose sur la porte. Il la pousse délicatement malgré l'horreur qui lui vrille le ventre. Il a peur de ce qui l'attend derrière. Un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres quand son regard croise deux prunelles couleur orage. « Non ! »

* * *

Les jours passent. Les nuits se succèdent, plus ou moins semblables les unes aux autres. Parfois le rêve se fait évanescent. Parfois plus précis. Mais jamais il n'a pu analyser ce qu'il se cache derrière cette porte.

Alors il continue, il fait semblant. Hermione et Ron ne cessent de lui poser des questions. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Comment leur répondre que non, ça ne peut pas aller ? Que ses nuits sont peuplées de rêves étranges qui le laissent tremblant et en larmes au petit matin. Il répond seulement que ça va, juste un peu fatigué. Qu'il a du mal à dormir et que ses nuits sont courtes. Mais ça ira mieux. C'est bientôt les vacances.

* * *

Maintenant, plus question de jouer. Le voilà directement devant la porte. Ses mains tremblantes poussent le battant de bois tandis que des larmes de détresse coulent sur ses joues. Devant lui, un homme pourtant droit et fier se tient à genoux, une baguette pointée sur la poitrine. Celui qui lui fait face arbore une grimace narquoise en se tournant vers Harry.

« Tiens, je me demandais quand tu arriverais. Il ne manquait plus que toi à notre petite fête. »

Malgré le ton agressif, les yeux de Harry ne peuvent se détourner de l'homme qu'il aime, à genoux, du sang gouttant de nombreuses plaies sur son visage et son torse.

Bien que la situation semble désespérée, il peut lire la tendresse et l'amour dans les deux orbes grises qui le regarde. Il puise de la force dans ce regard, et se concentre sur l'homme qui lui fait face. Il est grand, brun et une cicatrice fine coure de son œil droit jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire. Son rictus s'agrandit quand il surprend le regard de Harry sur sa joue.

« Un problème ? demande t'il d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes. Je dois cette marque à ton cher et tendre ici présent. On peut dire qu'il ne m'a pas raté. Oh ! Je lui avais pourtant juré que je me vengerai. Que je le ferai souffrir avant d'en finir avec lui. »

Alors c'était ça, pensa Harry. Une vulgaire vengeance qui risquait de lui enlever la personne la plus importante sur cette terre ? Il ferait tout pour empêcher cela. Quoi que cela doive lui coûter.

« Et maintenant, fini de jouer. Avada… »

Et alors que la formule est lancée, Harry ne peut rien faire d'autre que se jeter en avant, priant pour arriver à temps. Juste avant que le sort, de la même couleur que ses yeux, ne le frappe dans le dos, il croise deux prunelles écarquillées qui le fixent et il a juste le temps de prononcer trois derniers mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette fois, lorsqu'il se réveille enfin, malgré les larmes qui inondent ses joues, un poids semble s'être enlevé de son cœur.

 _Il sait._

Il comprend enfin. Ces rêves, toutes ces nuits pour arriver à cet instant précis. Et au fond de lui, une certitude s'impose.

 _Ce n'était pas un rêve._

* * *

Maintenant que cette certitude était fermement ancrée en lui, il lui était difficile de fermer l'œil. Est-ce possible qu'il ne soit qu'une réincarnation de cet autre qu'il voit en rêve ? Dormir est devenu douloureux. Ces instants de bonheur qui ne mènent qu'à une fin horrible sont durs à supporter.

Alors il se remet à parcourir les couloirs du château la nuit. Les cernes qui semblent creusées sous ses yeux ne sont plus dues à des réveils en pleine nuit mais à une volonté de ne pas dormir.

Parfois, il hante les cachots, silhouette silencieuse qui se déplace le long des couloirs de l'école. D'autres fois encore, un courant d'air léger signale sa présence près de la tour d'astronomie.

Un soir pourtant, la routine change. Pour éviter Rusard qui fait sa patrouille dans les couloirs, il trouve refuge dans les toilettes des filles du 2e étage. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il décide de se glisser dans le tuyau qui mène à la chambre des secrets. Son arrivée sans douceur le fait grimacer. La vision du cadavre du basilic le fige un instant. Il se revoit quelques années plus tôt, affrontant le monstre seulement armé d'une épée. Il ressent encore la morsure qui déchire la chair de son bras. Pourtant, la vue du corps étendu lui inspire une certaine mélancolie. Le serpent semble parfaitement conservé, bien que les années aient passé. Peut-être existe-il un sortilège de conservation posé sur la chambre ?

Ses pas le mènent jusqu'à l'entrée de la statue, d'où est sorti le serpent. Il s'enfonce dans la galerie noire qui lui fait face et semble distinguer une porte de bois sur sa droite. Un lumos murmuré lui permet de voir les motifs de serpents gravés. La poignée elle-même, probablement en argent, représente un serpent formant le signe de l'infini. Il pousse précautionneusement le battant pour atterrir à sa grande surprise dans un confortable salon. Un grand canapé couleur crème fait face à une imposante cheminée de pierre brute. Un tapis moelleux sépare le sofa d'un ensemble de fauteuils à l'aspect tout aussi confortable, semblant attendre quelqu'un qui viendrait s'y prélasser. Mais ce qui le frappe c'est le tableau gigantesque qui surplombe la cheminée. Un homme posant, fier, qui fixe le visiteur de son regard anthracite.

Il ne peut pas y croire. Ces yeux gris. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'est lui, l'homme de ses rêves ! La confusion s'empare de son esprit. L'homme sur le tableau serait vraiment Salazar Serpentard ? Après tout, il se trouve dans sa « chambre ». Mais comment pouvait-il rêver de lui ?

Pris de frénésie, il se détourne brusquement, prêt à prendre la fuite. Alors qu'il ouvre la porte à la volée, prêt à la franchir d'un bond, un cri retentit derrière lui. « Attends ! »

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il peut voir que le tableau a commencé à fondre. Les couleurs se fanent et l'image disparaît pendant qu'un homme de chair et d'os semble se reconstituer devant la cheminée. Harry est comme paralysé. Il ne peut que regarder fixement l'homme prendre forme dans la pièce, son regard gris exerçant une attraction impossible à briser.

Une fois le tableau disparu, l'homme s'approche doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche font monter les larmes aux yeux de Harry.

« Te voilà enfin. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Hadrian. »

Et soudain, deux bras fort l'attirent contre un torse solide. Son nez se gorge de l'odeur qu'il connaît si bien sans pourtant l'avoir jamais sentie. Et finalement, câliné par cet homme qu'il ne connaît qu'au travers de ses rêves, il se dit que peut-être l'avenir pourrait ressembler à cet instant. Quelqu'un pour l'aimer, prendre soin de lui. Et surtout une personne qui saurait voir au travers de son masque, pour qui Harry serait plus important que « le survivant ». Et alors qu'un tendre baiser est déposé sur son front, une voix grave résonne dans la pièce.

« Cette fois, je te protégerai. »


End file.
